mistaken trust
by LadyroseDanielgirl
Summary: Dar and Tao enter a village only to meet another stranger. Dar doesn't have a good feeling about him, so a road trip with him should be the the way to get to know him right? AN:this may become a slash later on, but right now its a friendship.
1. Chapter 1

"So tell me again the name of this village again?"

"It's called the people of the Runa, their very peaceful and very skilled in the arts. It'll be fascinating to see their lifestyle and way of life. Their people believe very much in their stories."

The two men stepped into the small clearing of the forest seeing eight wooden buildings, four to each side and people rushing in and out of them. The Runa people were dark in hair color and of skin that enhanced their oddly bright blue eyes. Their features made them appear to be magical. Many children ran past the travelers, one child lightly bumped into Tao laugh out an apology as he continued on.

"Ha-ha, such life here. Dar these people are so wonderful. And look at this…"

Looking around it was true that the Runa people were very special. Few village women worked on the dinner and others sat with weaving in their hands creating beautiful clothing. Some man entered the village with large fish and paddles before they prepared a fire. As Dar and Tao continued into the village they saw a large gathering of the small children that had pasted them earlier. A large man towered over the small size of the Runa children around him. His hair was a light brown much like Dar but in comparison to the Runa's around him he was different. He wore thickly woven cloth and carried a large bag on his back. He was sitting on a fallen tree as he lightly whispered words to the children. When Tao came closer he heard that the strange man was telling a story to the young ones.

"Yet as the prince ran to free his love, there were many trials that the prince had to over come. All to save his one true love that was promised to him by the stars and the Gods."

The story teller looked up at the two men. Dar and Tao stood in the back silently, they watched the man speak, every child hung onto his words like life itself. The story itself was beautiful to Dar but didn't hold his interest long; his friend though was as engrossed with the story as the young children. Even with his interest lost he didn't want to tear his friend from this enjoyment to soon, so he sat near Tao and listened too. The story teller was quite good and by the end of the story, the young prince saved his true love from the rotten witch that wanted the loves beauty. The man shooed the children back to their parents as the sun was beginning to set on the ridges of the high mountains.

"That was amazing!" Tao softly whispered, his smile growing on his face.

When the setting sun completely disappeared, most of the families had the outside to the warmth of their homes, leaving the young man to pack his belongings.

"The story was so detailed it was almost like being there as the prince was fighting the demons, but his knowledge showed that the power of the mind could also over come any size of problem. See Dar that is what I was trying to say to you all along. What did you think of the story? I particularly liked the part where…"

"Tao, Tao!"

Dar tried to interrupt the smaller man's flow of words, finally the man stopped looking at Dar was confusion.

"It's late we'll have to make camp outside the village. We're not going to make it to the Downs tonight."

"Your right, you right, But Dar about the story. What did you-…?"

"Excuse me but your talking about the story I just told right?"

A deep voice asked from behind them, spinning on the back of his heels Dar found the story teller had manage to get quite close to them without him knowing.

"Yes, yes we were." Tao smiled, "Oh, right I wanted to tell that I thought it fascinating. Sorry about us just dropping into listen but it was a wonderful story. I had heard that your people were great story teller…"

"Ohh, no I'm not a Runa. I'm just traveling through."

"Really, Wow that is even more amazing. May I ask from what tribe you are from?"

Dar lightly sighed at never ending questions that the younger man could produce.

"I am not a part of a tribe any longer. I choose to leave my tribe long ago; I had different beliefs than them."

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to, I just didn't know…" Tao started to apologize.

"No, again it is fine. I'm Katan."

"Oh, well I'm Tao and this is Dar. We too are traveling through here. We are on our way to the downs."

"The Downs? This is a longer route to the downs; certainly there are faster ways than through here?"

"Yes but we are in no rush." Dar spoke up for the first time; he had been silently watching Katan the storyteller.

His instincts were wondering if this man was dangerous or not. The man took note of Dar's comment but then spoke to Tao again. Through the conversation his eyes hadn't left the smaller man even for a second to study Dar. Dar wasn't sure about the man but was lost in thought till he heard Tao asking him to come to the Downs with them the next day. Katan paused for a second before a smile broke across his face and he was nodded in agreement for the travel together.

"We should get going to make camp." Dar stated flatly, Tao turned to him slightly confused but nodded.

"We'll meet here when the sun rises."

With the meeting arranged Tao and Dar the left the Runa village and made camp within the forest. As the night came, the sickening feeling in Dar's stomach did not change but grew as he continued to question this Katan man. As both men sat quietly silent before Dar suddenly spoke up about his unsetting feelings.

"Tao, we need to talk about this Katan man."

"Katan? What about him?"

"I don't know he just doesn't fit right with me."

"Strange, I didn't feel that. But we don't have to travel with Katan tomorrow if you don't want to."

"No, never mind. I'm just… no we can travel with him."

Tao was about to pursue the conversation further till Dar rolled over in his mat in pure exhaustion. Tao rolled onto his own mat, while he continued the thoughts Dar had stated. The man Katan didn't worry Tao when they had first met but with Dar's worries he was willing to be cautious too. Night slowing started take over them all allowing both men to finally sleep.

Before the sun rose into the sky, Dar and Tao were packing their camp to met Katan. The Runa man woke early to catch the fish for their family's morning meal. Katan was waiting for the two at the edge of town. He wore a gentle smile when he saw the two men approaching. Dar unconsciously growled at the man under his breath, only audible to Tao who took it as a bad response to the three of them traveling together for the next three days.


	2. Chapter 2

Mistaken Trust:

Disclaimer: I don't own Beastmaster; I only sometimes talk to animals.

Yay I finally got another chapter up. Writer's block is an awful illness.

***Chapter Two***

To Dar the forest was quiet, no sounds of birds or animals only the smell of fear, he thought became distracted as the sounds of voices rose. He looked to the two men walking in font of him. Tao seemed relaxed as he explained something to Katan. Another growl tried to escape, some of his instinct were becoming out of his control as the first day continued. Looking at the two Dar watched as Katan's hand rested on his Tao's shoulder. Anger flashed through Dar as he balled his fist.

'Why do you have anger?'

Ruh's voice entered his mind, although the mighty tiger was more than twenty feet away. His distance hiding his figure perfectly but allowed for continual eye contact. Dar didn't want Katan to know everything about them and had asked that his friend shadow their journey. He relaxed, hoping his anger would slip away.

'This man makes me nervous.'

'Has he been untruthful with his intention for joining you?'

'No. I can't understand his reasoning for it though. If he was a spy for Voden or Zad he would be questioning me but his isn't. He is with-'

'Your jealous?'

Dar didn't respond. Looking back at Tao, he noticed that the young Eiron had turned around.

"Dar…Dar is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine."

The two before him had stopped their walk. Tao continued to stare at Dar, trying to discern what was bothering his close friend, but his scrutiny stopped as Dar walked past hiding from view.

"Ruh, What… What does he smell like?"

Dar could almost hear the tiger's confusion.

"I smell nothing from him."

"No... lust?"

The tiger became very silent. Dar felt his presence disappear, leaving him with his answer. The other two continued behind him, talking about some plant that they both knew. Dar tried to ignore them, to focus on the journey but his mind kept creating questions about Katan. The torture continued for hours. Finally they came to a large river, with fruit trees on either side. The area was secure by the thick trees and rocky landscape.

"We'll stop here for a break."

"Finally, I thought that we would never stop."

Katan complained as he collapsed on to a moss covered boulder. Tao laughed before walking to the river washing his face with the chilly water from the sweat that had formed from the bright sun. Dar stepped away. Searching for some ripe fruit yet he wasn't too far that Tao and Katan were from his eyes.

"Are we staying here longer enough to eat?"

Katan's question may have been directed at Dar but Dar turned away ignoring the man.

"Yes I think we are."

Tao replied a hint of annoyance tinted his voice.

"Okay wait here."

Katan quickly put his bags down next to Tao before heading down the river around the bend out of sight. Tao waited a moment before walking over to Dar.

"What was that about?"

Dar shrugged continuing his search for fruit. He heard Tao release a long sigh; he could almost sense the frustration and ill temper rising in the smaller man.

"Fine, but you can't keep treating Katan like this. He doesn't deserve it."

"You don't know that, Tao."

"If you talked to him, you would see he is a good man."

Each stared at the other, not willing to back down. Neither noticed Katan's return as he appeared behind them.

"Am I interrupting?"

Both continued their stare down.

"Good I have lunch!"

Katan proudly produced two blood covered falcons.

"What did YOU do?"

Dar lunged towards that stranger. Tao blocked his path, pleading with Dar to calm down.

When Tao knew he wasn't getting, he raised his voice to hopefully over come Dar blinding anger.

"Dar Stop."

With a swing of his arm, Dar sent Tao stumbling to the ground and delivered a violent punch to Katan's right cheek. The other fell to the ground. Dar started to move towards Katan, his rage still present in his eyes.

"DAR!"

Tao yelled. Dar froze in place, his breath come out in puffs through clenched teeth. He turned to look to his friend. The young Eiron, glared at his friend holding his wrist protectively to his chest. Pain filled Dar chest, knowing that he had cause his friend injury. When he took a step towards Tao, the other pulled away slightly.

"I'm sorry."

'Dar.'

Ruh's voice returned.

"I… I need to clear my head… I'm sorry Tao."

Dar ran into the thick brush of the forest. Following Ruh's lead. He ran hard, trying to out run the events he had just created. Ruh remained silent as he matched Dar's strides. Although Dar could sense that Ruh was disappointed by seeing Dar act that way. Minutes passed before Ruh stopped in a clearing. Ruh paced in front of Dar.

'Lost control.'

'I know.'

'Attacking another human and your friend.'

'Ruh I know. But something is wrong with Katan.'

'Then stalk him, do not pounce before you see your prey.'

*** Back at the river***

Tao returned to where Katan was resting. He placed plants between his palms to create saliva crème.

"Katan, I'm really sorry about Dar's actions."

"Tao! You shouldn't be defending him."

Tao applied the mixture along the gash on Katan's cheek. Katan gripped the Eiron's hand, halting any further movement. He stared into Tao's green eyes trying to convey all of his emotions.

"We should leave before he comes back."

"What?"

"Right now, we'll continue to the Downs before he comes back. Tao it's not safe for you."

Tao jerked his hand away.

"No, he's my friend. He always will be. He has saved my life more times than…"

He waved his arms, frustration clouding his mind.

"Than the amount of stars in the sky. I need him as much as he needs me."

"Tao, you're very wrong. Please come with me."

He stood, grabbing Tao arm and began dragging the man towards their bags.

"Katan stop. Let me go. I'm not leaving Dar!"

"Yes you are."

The surrounding forest suddenly burst with the sound of horses. Katan quickly spun around on his heel.

"No, no it's too soon."

Katan mumbled.

"What is happening?"

"They're early."

Tao turned to the other.

"Who is early?"

The horse exploded from the thick trees. Loudly wining and their riders shouting. Tao couldn't believe his own eyes when he watched their leader ride into view. King Zad sat upon his favored horse grinning as he looked down at the two. Although the grin didn't last long.

"I thought you had the Beastmaster?"

"I did, he ran off only minutes ago."

King Zad descended from his horse stomping towards Katan.

"Then you should have kept him here! He probably knows we are here now and is hiding."

"You should have been quieter than."

"What did you say?"

Zad gripped Katan by the shirt. Katan glared at the offending hand before raising them to met Zad's. They were no longer the soft and friendly but cold.

"Take your hands off me. Or I will take them."

Zad released him slowly. He huffed once to display his irritation before turning toward Tao.

"The Eiron. Not at his master's side. Bad pet."

Zad gloated. Tao ignored him, turning more towards Katan.

"Who are you?"

"Katan, I retrieve items."

There was no hint of lies as he spoke. The scent of betrayal began to emerge.

"And you were sent to retrieve… Dar?"

"Yes, and I was going to pay him a large amount of shiny stones if he delivered that nuisance."

"You lied."

Katan turned away. He slowly walked over to his band, after shifting some things around then withdrew a large pouch. He brought the pouch over to Tao, even as the other man moved further away.

"I was planning on putting him to sleep."

He opened the pouch; far enough away from his mouth to not inhale any but Tao could still catch a small trace of it in the air. His mind instantly recognized the scent.

'_Eternity of sleep'_

"You could have killed him with that. Most don't ever wake up!"

"I know the right amount to just let him sleep for a few days."

"Then when Zad shows up and Dar would be defenseless."

"Ah that hurts."

Zad mocked, stepping between the two.

"At least we will be able to drag the Beastmaster out with him."

He snapped his fingers sending two Terrons upon Tao. Katan stepped up to Zad.

"Wait."

Zad raised his eyes brows.

"What?"

"I've changed my mind. I don't want the shiny stones."

Zad started to laugh.

"What do you want then?"

Katan paused before looking towards Tao. Zad's laughing stopped.

"No, I need him for something else. What if I doubled the amount of shiny stones?"

"No."

"Then we have no deal. The Beastmaster wasn't delivered, you failed."

Katan reached into the pouch, pulling a pinch of the dust between his fingers.

"The deal still stands, its only unfinished."

Zad stepped away from Katan, giving more space between them.

"Fine, but he'll stay with me until the Beastmaster is captured. Unless you have another way to get him here?"

"No, I will stay with him at all times."

Zad laughed again that horrible gleeful laugh as he agreed. Katan returned to his bag, replacing the pouch for something outside of Tao's line of vision. When he turned around Tao saw the thin bundle of rope. He began to desperately struggle against the soldiers holding him. But his strength was insignificant compared to theirs. Tao pleaded for Katan to change his mind or to just let him go. Katan's fist struck fast and hard on Tao's cheek, instantly darkening Tao's world.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own these character or show.

A/N: There is a theme of Slash here. Nothing too graphic. Sorry about the wait, all of you reviews encouraged me to get this next chapter up. Thank you and Enjoy.

**Chapter 3:**

Tao's first moments of consciousness was looking into the bright sun. His vision was blurry but he could see the black silhouette of something flying above him. Silently Tao prayed to the gods and sorcerers that it was Sharak above him. A few pieces of words entered his head but the fog was still too thick for him to recognize what they were saying. He shook his head though his body was slow to respond to his command.

"Are you awake yet?"

Katan spoke soft somewhere near Tao's right side. The Eiron tried to suppress the shudder that ran through his body. A hand gently touched Tao's check. He jerked his face away.

"No!"

Tao hissed. He peeked up, seeing Katan sitting uncomfortably close to him. The kind and bright green eyes had become much like Zad's, cold and heartless. Tao wondered how he did not see this before. A hand rested on his shoulder. He tried to dislodge it but the harsh fingers only dug deeper into his skin.

"Tao, look at me."

Tao remained still. Katan released a long breath before forcing Tao to lie on his back, his other hand gripped Tao's chin. The assassin brought Tao's head off the ground slightly.

"TAO. "

Katan shouted.

"Look at _me_."

Tao opened his eyes revealing their fear and light green taint. He wouldn't admit the intense fear he was feeling right now, even to himself. His only thought was to survive until Dar found him. Although Tao wasn't sure how much _survival_ he would be able to do under Katan's hand.

"Very good. "

Katan smiled, differently than the one he had shown to the Runa children. He slowly released his gripped on Tao's chin. Tao knew the release was conditional and based solely on his cooperation.

"Now, we will be civilized. Are we not already civilized men, Tao?"

Tao nodded.

"I'm going to move and you will sit up slowly."

"Okay, okay."

Katan shifted his legs, momentarily between Tao's own as he pulled his body up and away. Tao remained still. He swallowed the lump of anger in his throat. He leaned to his right, putting his hand down to push himself up when severe pain shot through his hand to his neck. A cried of pain escaped. Quickly, Katan returned kneeling next to him. Tao cradled his wrist, trying to his shield his injury.

"Show me."

Katan spoke softly. His voice had no rage or anger, it had almost returned to same as when they had first met. Although Tao couldn't think about those times for long as the pain resurfaced in his mind. He hunched his body further over his wrist.

"Tao let me help you."

"I can…"

Tao clenched his teeth through another wave of pain.

"I can do it myself."

He took several deep breaths, trying to figure out exactly what he needed to do to make this pain stop. The injury was from when Dar hit him to get to Katan. But it wasn't Dar's fault, he wouldn't hurt his friends. Tao knew that. And repeated it in his head.

'Besides if I hadn't tried to stop him then he would here and Zad would have captured us. Dar would probably be strung up and beaten for Zad's pleasure. And I…'

Tao shook his head.

'I would be where I am now. Trapped with Katan…. Ah! Pain. Think Tao, what happened? What is injured?'

He remembered falling backwards. He must have put out his hand out to stop his fall and instead put his full weight only onto his right wrist. He knew that it either meant that he had broken the fragile bones there or sprained it. He sincerely hoped for the latter, knowing Dar would be guilt ridden as long as he saw the reminder to his previous actions. He brought his other hand to test the bones along the center of his hand. Nothing shifted more than normal and there was less pain in that region although there was some fresh blood from the few wounds that had opened. Tao released a sigh.

"Sprained."

"I thought so. Let me help you."

Katan retorted , his voice slightly on the side of arrogance.

"No I can do it."

Strong arms grabbed Tao underneath his arms, lifting him into a sitting position. He was leaned against a rock for support. Which he knew he needed after he started to sway to the side, even with the rock. The sudden movement jerked his wrist painfully but did no further damage. Tao glared at the assassin who only brushed off the unspoken threat and stared at the wrist.

"You can't apply the herbs with only one hand unless you want it to be infected within the next two suns."

"Fine."

Tao slowly revealed his wrist, cautiously watching Katan. The assassin accepted the wrist; he lightly prodded the areas that had turned completely black and a couple of open cuts. Tao hissed at the pain but made no further objections, fearing the other man that held him in a vulnerable position.

"Sorry."

Katan mumbled.

"Then stop."

Tao replied, though he wasn't sure if Katan only meant it for the prodding or for holding Tao hostage while Zad continued his hunt for Dar. Katan returned the wrist to Tao's other hand before reaching for Tao's bags.

"Where do you keep the herbs?"

"In the um… the black pouch."

The pouch was wrenched out quickly from the other bag, snapping the leather strapped that Tao used to tie to his waist. He stared, shocked, at the pouch. It had been a gift from a young woman that they- mainly Dar- had saved. Katan presented the pouch as he had with the falcons.

"What, um what do you need? I've never done this before."

Tao looked from the pouch to Katan than back at the pouch.

"The red flowers with the dark stems and…"

His eyes continued scanning over the herbs that lay both on the ground and in Katan's open hands. On the tip of Katan's fingers was a small brown bean flecked with black and ivory coloring. It had come from a large bush with stems of prickly red and orange flowers bundled together in little balls. The stem of the plant held many sharp thorns that bit into the skin if not handled correctly. Tao had found this rare bean just after he had left Xinca for the first time. It was rare in his home land and even rarer in the rest of the territories. His people called it the Castor bean. Every Eiron knew the bean was very poisonous. He honestly couldn't remember why he had picked the bean up. What if Kodo or Podo had ventured into that pouch and found the pleasant smelling bean? He didn't like them much on good days, when they weren't biting his heels or stealing his food but to kill them. Even accidently would be something Tao couldn't live. It was known to kill a grown man within the day.

"Tao?"

Katan's voice pulled Tao from his thoughts. He looked up, Katan was staring at him. Tao almost saw worry in those eyes but quickly ignored that thought.

"What do I need to do?"

Katan asked forcefully.

"Um take the red flower and peel away the stem..."

He looked back to the bean.

"Then, lay them over the open cuts and…"

'He is an assassin! He was sent to trick us and capture Dar for some_ shiny_ stones. But… do I want him dead?'

He reminded himself, looking at Katan.

"See that bean there. You need to cut it in half…"

'Half won't kill him.'

"Then take one half and chew it up. It will make a paste that will attach to my skin."

Katan looked at the bean then at Tao puzzled. For a moment Tao thought he wasn't going to do it.

'Maybe he knows about the bean. He will be very angry that I tried to kill- no hurt him- with something so dangerous.'

But the look fades and Katan pops half the bean into his mouth.

"Chew it up. Good now take that brown leaf and spit all of it onto there. Do not swallow any of it… um it's barely enough for my wrist."

Tao lied as he watched Katan remove the tiny pieces of bean from his mouth. Only a small amount would remain in Katan's body. Tao knew it wasn't enough to kill him, only cause him a couple of night of intense stomach pain. At least, that was what Tao was hoping would be the only pain Katan would experience. After Katan finished with the leaf he moved to apply it to Tao wrist lying on his leg. Katan starred long at the wrist, his head swaying back and forth as he tried to concentrate on Tao's wrist. Tao pulled his wrist away. With his other hand, he waved it in front of Katan's face. The other man could barely follow the motion.

'It worked faster than I thought.'

He pulled a jug of water closer to the dazed assassin.

"Wash your mouth before you pass out. You will be fine. "

Tao stood. He eyes searching for any terrons but no one could be seen in the forest. He looked down at the man, before dashing into the forest. All he hoped was that he was running towards someone that could help him. He held his wrist close to his chest as he pushed his legs to run. After a few moments the forest around him erupted with the sound of horse's hooves.

'Zad, no no.'

Tao forced his legs to run faster. He begged the Gods to grant him to ability to run without slipping. Trees and bushes passed almost in a blur as he ran but the sounds of the horses continued to draw closer. Ahead he could see an opening to a large field. He looked around wildly. An open grass meant capture to him; it would allow the horses to run in full stride as opposed to the short and cautious gallop they were at now in the dense forest. To his right the forest was thinner and covered with smaller trees while the left held thicker trees and rocks. He turned quickly on his heels to the left. His foot slide along the loose ground. Quickly he regained his footing and sprinted towards the thicker forest. Tao risked a look back; he could see no one following him. But turning back around he found himself in the open field he had desperately tried to avoid.

'No! no no no'

He cursed silently in his head. Across the field, at almost a hundred strides was the entrance to another dense forest. Tao continued as fast as he could towards that area. On the rim of his vision Tao could see the horses entering the open field. Within seconds the horses were galloping behind Tao. Two broke off, circling around to block Tao's path. Tao slowly came to a stop, standing inside the circle of the terrons only ten strides from the forest. He glared at each rider. Through their laughter, Tao could hear the rider directly behind him dismount from his horse.

"Tao."

The young Eiron's stomach dropped.

"That was not very kind."

He turned seeing the healthy and unaffected assassin stepping closer.

"How?"

Tao asked. The bean should have had some affect on him. Maybe not enough to make Katan pass out but the bean should have done some damage.

"I am actually very fond of this plant. Did you know that if you eat a tiny yellow pod from the right tree in the downs, it can reverse the effects of this bean? I always carry those yellow pods, Tao."

He stepped closer. Between his fingers, Katan displayed the brightly colored yellow pod. The assassin stopped very close to Tao, his full height loomed over the smaller man. Tao shifted on one of his feet back, trying to slowly step away. But before he could complete the step Katan's hand launched forward gripping the injured wrist and yanked Tao closer. Tao howl in pain. Katan ignored him, tightening his grip as he leaned into Tao's ear.

"Do not ever do this again. Or…"

His grip twisted, snapping one of the bones.

"This will be the kindest punishment you will receive. Is that understood?"

"yesyesyes."

Tao bent his knees to ease the pain on his wrist. Katan pushed Tao completely to the ground. Another pair of horses arrived. Tao focused on his wrist ignoring Katan and the new riders.

"What happened?"

Zad asked announcing his presence.

"Nothing."

Katan growled. With a few steps, he gripped Tao's arm pulling the smaller man from the dirt.

"Up."

Zad crossed his arms. A smug look upon his face.

"The mighty assassin can't keep a hold of his prisoner. He's only a boy."

Katan glared at him. He pushed Tao towards the horses.

"Or maybe you can't handle him. Take the shiny stones and I'll take care of the boy."

Katan closed the few feet between Zad. Their noses nearly touching. Both to bull headed to back down, they stared each other down.

"I will get you the savage but the boy remains with me."

"Fine, but I am losing patience. You better get me the Beastmaster before it runs out."

Katan nodded curtly, grabbed Tao and turned to return to their camp.

A/N: The Castor Bean is a real bean that is known to be a very deadly plant. It's pretty cool plant but it is not a fun thing to play with. :}


End file.
